


A Little Bit of History

by DragonWyrd316



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWyrd316/pseuds/DragonWyrd316
Summary: Liam's finally trying to go through that list of his that he accidentally emailed Sara ages ago - item 1 on the list - getting rid of that abominable sofa that she hates so much. Things don't go exactly as planned.





	A Little Bit of History

**Author's Note:**

> A friend from the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers on Facebook had this idea of people getting together and writing little bits revolving around Liam and Sara, and Liam's couch, while she drew pictures to go with each story. Loved the idea and had to pitch in!

She was bored. Bored as in capital B bored. Anyone who knew her would know that a bored Sara is a dangerous thing. Liam was busy with some project in their pre-fab – wouldn’t tell her what, only that she’d like it, promise – and had gently pushed her out the door, telling her he’d ping her on her ‘tool when he was finished.

Roaming around Prodromos, everyone she came across was either too busy to stop and chat or had everything under control and didn’t need any assistance. Bradley had offered her a job organizing his paperwork, but that would've twisted her brain in knots and made the boredom worse so she had declined.

Since the defeat of the Archon and the crash landing of the Hyperion, even her teammates had scattered. Liam and her had decided to settle on Prodromos. Vetra and Cora had stayed back on Meridian to assist with colonization efforts. Drack on was on Elaaden working with both the krogan colony and the Initiative outpost. Jaal was traipsing around Voeld, helping the resistance there root out the last of the kett stragglers. As far as PeeBee was concerned, she was off studying rem-tech somewhere. Scott and Gil were also on Prodromos, but they were busy being stay at home dads while Jill was bouncing around the outposts helping with conception efforts, and with little Ellie finally sleeping, they didn’t want to take the chance of anything waking her.

Sighing, Sara kicked at a rock, watching it skip across the sandy ground. Following its path, her eyes lit on the Nomad sitting over where the Tempest was currently docked. A smirk curved her lips and a wicked light entered her eyes. Striding over to the vehicle, she hopped in, and felt herself relax as it purred to life around her.  Revving the engine, the Nomad lurched forward, as if it were just as as exited to get out and get dirty as she was.

Driving aimlessly for a while, letting the all-terrain vehicle have its head, as it were, she found herself coming up near the spot where her and Liam had had their lovers leap skydive almost a year prior. Throwing the Nomad into park, she stepped out and walked over near their jump spot, closing her eyes to the gentle breeze and let herself relax, enjoying the calming effect it had on her. Turning on her heel, she started her walk back to the Nomad when her vision began to swim. Spots floated in her field of vision before her world swirled to black.

* * *

“…Ryder? Sara? Can you hear me?”

A female voice speared into her brain and she blinked her eyes, the blue visage of Lexi clearing up in front of her.

“Ah, there we go. You gave us quite a scare, young lady,” Lexi continued.

“Us?” Sarah asked, looking around the med-bay of the Tempest and finding it empty, save for the doctor. The moment the words left her mouth, her brother slipped into the room.

“Glad to see you awake, brat,” he smirked, though the concern in his blue eyes was obvious.

“Please tell me you didn’t say anything to Liam,” Sara sighed, moving herself into a sitting position.

“Couldn’t. Had the music up so loud in the pre-fab I doubt he could hear himself think let alone catch a ping on his ‘tool,” Scott answered, plopping himself beside his sister on the bed.

“Yeah, he gets that way when he’s got a project going. Cranks up the music and gets totally lost in what he’s doing,” she chuckled, leaning against her brother. Looking up as Lexi approached, she fixed her gaze on the asari.  “So, any clue why I passed out? Over-exposure to a pocket of radiation we missed? Boredom sickness? Bad reaction to Suvi’s cooking experiment at last night’s get-together?”

Lexi snorted out a laugh at the last of Sara’s questions, as it was well known that Suvi’s excited trials while trying to master Heleus cooking rarely ended up in anything outside of a disaster.

“No, Sara, it wasn’t Suvi’s cooking, bless her heart, though she does try quite hard, doesn’t she?”

“With more misses than hits it’s getting to a point I’m scared to say it tastes like shit because I hate seeing that hang-dog look on her face,” Sara replied. When Lexi remained quiet on the diagnosis, instead holding a datapad her way, she inwardly cringed as she took it. Half afraid to see what the cause was, she looked back at the doctor.

“Just tell me this, before I read whatever’s on this thing. Is it good or bad?”

“That’s up to you, Sara. Depends on how you see it,” was the doctor’s cryptic response.

“Shit,” she sighed. Her and Scott exchanged looks. The last time there had been a major medical diagnosis in their family, their mother was diagnosed with the disease that currently lie dormant while she remained in cryo. Feeling her brother’s hand rest comfortably, supportively, on her shoulder, Sara took a deep breath and looked down at the datapad.

“Oh… Oh my god…” she stuttered, dropping the data pad as she clapped a hand over her mouth, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

“What? What is it?” Scott demanded.

“I… I need to see Liam. I… Oh shit…” Sara blurted out, dashing out of the med-bay and out of the ship.

“What the hell?” Scott exclaimed, looking between where his sister had rushed out, then down to the dropped datapad. Picking it up and reading the diagnosis before Lexi was able to snatch it out of his hand, he paled and sank back down on the bed behind him. Looking between Lexi and the ‘pad she held, he sighed, then grinned.

“I hope Liam is ready for the roller-coaster ride of his life.”

“And being married to your sister isn’t already it?” Lexi smirked, earning a laugh in response.

* * *

“Liam? Liam!” Sara called out, trying to be heard over the music. Catching a couple of guys moving Liam’s old, scarred couch out the back door, she leapt over the kitchen counter and blocked them from going any further.

“Put that back,” she ordered, earning strange looks from the movers.

“Sara? The hell?” Liam asked, looking between his wife and the men he’d hired to help him rearrange the living room.  “I’m not done yet.”

“Let me guess, this is about that list you accidentally emailed me ages ago. The one about getting new a new couch before we even had a home?”

Sara watched as Liam ducked his head and scratched the back of his neck, a deep red starting to darken his neck and cheeks.  “Maybe? Yes? I know how much you hate it.”

Looking back at the movers, she let out a soft laugh at their confusion.  “Please bring it back inside. Put it in the bedroom. We can use it to turn one of the corners into a reading nook or something later.”

“Whatever you say, lady,” one of the men shrugged and they proceeded to do as she asked.

“What’s going on?” Liam asked, reaching out to brush his thumb lightly over his wife’s cheek.

“I’ll explain once they’re gone,” she replied, leaning against his hand. The moment she saw the men had left the bedroom, Sara excused herself to allow Liam to finish up with his project and went inside. Curling up on the couch, she ended up taking an unexpected nap, even with the club music blaring from the sound system in the living room.

* * *

“Ok, Sara, what’s going on?”

She woke to her husband’s question, feeling his fingers combing through her hair, her head pillowed on one of his thighs.

“Oh boy…”

Liam raised a brow as he looked down at her. “What’s with all of a sudden wanting to keep a couch that you kept referring to as a frat boy’s wet dream, outside of Fornax?”

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a moment then looked up, studying the beautiful deep copper brown of the ones looking back at her.

“Imnotgettingridofthecouchourfirstbornwasconceivedon,” she ran together in a rush, her cheeks flaming a bright red.

“Wait, what? Slower please?  I didn’t catch that,” he asked, confusion written over his face.

“It’s a national treasure?” she tried to deflect, instead.

“Uh uh. Let’s try again.”

“Um, not wanting to let go of a piece of history that our first born was conceived on?” Sara finally repeated, the flush now creeping down her neck.

“But we don’t even have a…” Liam trailed off, eyes widening in shock as the realization hit. “You’re… We’re… baby?”

She nodded quickly, holding her breath as she watched emotions flicker over his face, finally letting it out at and relaxing at the radiant joy that finally settled in place.

“We’re going to have a baby?” His voice was hushed, filled with awe, and she felt the hand that had been playing with her hair move to settle over her abdomen.  “I’m going to be the best dad,” he murmured, rubbing small circles over her belly.

Sara reached up, catching a tear that had slipped down Liam’s cheek, and rubbed it away with a gentle swipe of her thumb.

“Yeah, yeah you are,” she replied, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Picture to go with this story [ The Kosta Family Couch: Good News ](http://tai-kee.deviantart.com/art/The-Kosta-family-couch-Good-news-679482240) done by the lovely [ Tai-Kee ](http://tai-kee.deviantart.com/)


End file.
